


Drabble #12

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jack, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Sam, inspired by a gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Inspired by this image





	Drabble #12

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this image](http://myficsareinspiredbyporn.tumblr.com/post/168408985534/inspired-a-fic%E2%80%9D)

It was several months into their relationship before Jack asked about car sex.  
  
The idea went straight to Sam’s cock and he put a plan into action. He “borrowed” the keys to the impala and took his young lover to the middle of nowhere. He packed a picnic, complete with a blanket they spread out next to the car, but they barely make it through their sandwiches before Jack is crawling into his lap and begging to be fucked in the back seat.  
  
Now Jack is hanging onto the top of the door, arms crossed above his head. Sam’s much bigger hands are braced beside his lover’s, keeping him steady as he thrusts into the tight body beneath him. Jack’s bare skin looks beautiful against the dark leather of the seat, his naked body a sharp contrast to Sam’s mostly-clothed condition.  
  
“Sam,” the boy whines, blonde hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he arches his back and shoves his ass back against Sam’s hips.  
  
“I’ve got you, sweetheart.” Sam jumps a hand down to brace right between Jack’s shoulder blades, pinning him completely. “Just let go.”  
  
Jack cries out and his hole flutters around Sam’s cock, and Sam knows the boy is cumming all over the seat. They’re going to have to clean up really well before they go home, though Dean probably has some clue as to what they’re up to.  
  
Sam grunts and shoves in deeper, enjoying the sounds Jack makes. He’ll worry about Dean later. Right now, he’s going to make his boy cum at least one more time 


End file.
